


染缸

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 【代发】美术生AU短段子集 取材于原作者现实生活
Collections: Anonymous





	染缸

染缸1  
  


2015年的一天

高一宿舍  
33:垃圾学校！又断电了！作业还没做完！  
55:我们开房去画画吧  
33:好（星星眼  
于是3355带上本子板子笔 打车去了学校附近的宾馆  
到了房间 3355放下本子板子笔 3355开始做爱  
然后就没有然后了  
第二天  
托斯特：维斯塔潘同学！你作业怎么又没有完成！加罚十张速写，明天一起交上来！  
33:

————

下课后  
33:我。要。杀。了。你。  
55:这不能怪我。都是因为附中晚上熄灯，等我们上大学了就自由了  
33:你说的对！（星星眼  
33给55一个吻👨❤️💋👨  
这时Marco助教路过  
Marco：卡洛斯，你来我办公室一下

————

Marco：你男朋友最近不太对劲啊  
55:有吗  
Marco：少跟我装。当年你们Dan学长也是  
55:你能不能不要老是在我跟前提里卡多！你从来就不理解我的感受！  
Marco拥55入怀，亲亲+抱抱  
55立刻变得比小猫还乖巧温顺  
Marco：今晚跟我出去吧  
55:可是...那Max的作业怎么办  
Marco：放心，交给我好了！我会去向Frank解释  
55:你最好了！（献上亲亲  
两人手拉手离开

————

当晚22:00  
某间宾馆房间里，Marco把自己的学生压在身下，两人呼吸交缠  
与此同时，宿舍里  
33:草，再过一个小时就断电了，还差15张  
33:我要死了  
33:（掏出手机给学长打电话）Daniel，你能帮我画作业吗，价钱好说  
3:拒绝  
33:Daniel，求求你了🥺  
3:没空（果断挂电话）  
33:（继续打电话）Dany，你能帮我画作业吗，价钱好说  
26:你.......唉好吧。这是最后一次了

————

26:妮可帮忙画五张作业好吗明天请你吃饭  
27:不要吃饭，要睡你  
26:好吧（叹气  
26:Daniel帮忙画五张作业吧救救孩子  
3:拒绝  
26:看在我们是同桌又是室友的份上救救孩子吧！  
...

2016年

托斯特：Christian，你看看这些，有什么异常  
霍纳：我草，Frank，这是什么神仙画画！我已经五十年没见过这么有天赋的学生了！  
托斯特：？？？  
霍纳：你这个学生交给我了，直接保送！让他跳级！到我班上，我亲自指导

————

33:卡洛斯，我要和你分手  
55:不———（撕心裂肺  
33:没有不。再见卡洛斯  
55:（他一定是发现我和Marco的事情了！）Max，我爱你  
33:卡洛斯我也爱你，可是我要上大学了  
55:你说啥！我们才高二哎  
33:我被保送了，高三不用念了

————

3:渣男维斯塔潘  
55:渣男维斯塔潘  
4:渣男维斯塔潘  
33:我不是渣男  
55:你就是！你敢说你没渣了我！  
4:（手机大声播放）MAX MAX MAX SUPER MAX

————


End file.
